


［TF］戀愛倒數計時 參

by TF061029



Series: [TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: [TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619404





	［TF］戀愛倒數計時 參

03.

下午三點，不二和手冢根據彩菜媽媽的要求開車前往超市進行食材採購，回到家後兩人提著大包小包的食物進了廚房，卻只看見兩位媽媽跟由美子正奮力地攪拌著一坨在大鋼盆里的不知名糊狀物，爸爸們和裕太則是消失無蹤。  
「咦？爸呢？」  
「你爸正和手冢爸爸在庭院裡組裝烤爐呢，裕太在拔草。」淑子往瓦斯爐前的一張紙上看了看，頭也不回的回答自家大兒子。  
「國光，你去看看爸爸那有沒有要幫忙的。」  
「好的，母親。」  
「那我也和國光一起去吧。」  
「……」

手冢和不二安頓好食材後一起往庭院走去，下午的陽光和中午一樣刺眼，手冢終於在經過玄關換鞋的時候問了一旁比自己還小上一號的少年：  
「你剛剛叫我什麼？」  
「蛤？國光啊。」不二一副理所當然地抬頭看著對面的手冢，手上不停地整理自己那雙高筒帆布鞋的鞋帶。  
「我的意思是……」  
「唉唷，你們全家都叫手冢，我們全家都叫不二，不叫名字多不方便。」  
「但我們家只有我一個孩子。」  
「也是……」不二歪了歪頭，手肘撐在膝蓋上，拖住了下巴，認真的思考起來。  
「不然這樣吧。」  
「嗯？」  
「我叫你手冢，你叫我周助吧。」

話才剛說完，他又一溜煙的跑了，手冢不用走到庭院，都能聽見爽朗的笑聲還有那一聲聲無奈的「臭老哥你別這樣啊！」從客廳窗戶的縫隙鑽進室內，再鑽入自己的耳朵。他突然覺得不二周助應該是陣風，帶著一點點肥皂和青草香味的那種。

晚餐是庭院裡的戶外香料烤肉配麵包，在彩菜的指導下，淑子和由美子也嘗試做了德式的特有麵條以及最日常的黃瓜沙拉。一群人說說笑笑，爸爸們時不時的起身確認爐上的烤肉熟度，已經有點飢餓的裕太一看見食物，就風捲殘雲的狂掃，等到回過神時已經吃了五個扭結圈、四分之一盆的沙拉和三大塊手掌大的烤肉跟一公升的氣泡果汁，肚子脹到不行的小豹子實在受不了，和其他人說了一聲後就先回房間休息去了。

吃完飯後，手冢說自己等等要和學校網球隊認識的同學碰個面，可能也需要出門。  
「那你把小助帶去吧，不然這裡都是大人，多無聊。」彩菜媽媽提議。  
「如果手冢不介意的話，我沒問題。」不二率先回答。  
如果說一年前的手冢讓不二覺得有一種相識許久的感覺，那麼一年後再見，不二幾乎就要控制不住手冢國光吸引自己的視線。或許是德國的學制十分嚴格，讓手冢在一年里又增加了不少的書卷氣和沈穩；又或者，是因為比起第一次的拘謹，在自己領域里的手冢在這次見面後多了幾分讓人好親近的氣場。

當然，在不二的認知里，好親近和捉弄效果很好，是幾乎一樣的意思。

04.

「我們開車去嗎？」  
「不，Thomas的家就在山腳下的街道上。」  
「啊，散步也挺好的。」

兩人往小山坡下走去，雖說是正值夏季的八月，德國的夜晚還是和正中午有著不小的溫差。晚上八點半，天還是亮的不像話，把兩人的影子拉的老長。一輛小貨車經過正在下坡的兩人，不二被激的一連打了幾個噴嚏，才睜眼，就見手冢不發一語遞過來的紙巾。

他滿足地笑了笑：「手冢很會照顧人呢。」  
「還可以。」  
「今天才知道手冢也喜歡打網球呢。」  
「啊，我不是很喜歡籃球那樣需要在禁區激烈搶球的運動，再說，歐洲的網球風氣也比較盛行。」  
「但是，歐洲也踢足球的呀？」  
「我一直，都喜歡對自己的目標專注，足球是多人運動。」

不二笑了，手冢並不是很明白。他看著地上的影子，兩人擺在身邊隨意晃動的手居然像是牽到了一起，好像有什麼在心裡蔓延，他連忙轉移話題：  
「說起來，我還不知道你大學讀的是什麼。」  
「我呀？」不二眨了眨大眼睛，剛才因為大笑而沁出的淚水掛在眼角，看起來晶瑩剔透。  
「是新聞學喔，那手冢呢？」  
「我讀的是建築設計。」  
「果然，是手冢你的選擇呀。」

兩人走到了球友家，被手冢稱做Thomas的友人開心地迎接他們進屋，他把男孩們帶到了自己的房間，手冢讓不二走在自己前面，才踏進臥室一步，不二就有預感自己今晚不會太好過——面前擺了三個五百毫升的玻璃杯、一大瓶琴酒、兩瓶通寧水、  
一些卡牌及餅乾零食。他抬眼朝手冢投去一個問號，得到的是手冢歉疚的眼神，似乎也很意外今晚居然會有這些東西的出現。  
「手冢，你的朋友能說英文嗎？」  
「我可以說簡單的德文喔。」

出乎意料的回答讓手冢和球友一齊刷刷把頭轉向眼前的不二，不二笑著擺擺手，表示自己高中時期曾經在課後的第二外語選修過德文，所以基本的交談還能應付一些，說到一半，又切換成英文，表示用英文溝通的話，完全沒問題。Thomas一聽，高興壞了，七手八腳的解釋喝酒的遊戲規則，接著三人馬上玩起了遊戲。酒過三巡，不二在灌下兩杯Gin Tonic後，整個人爛熟透紅，再加上有點恍惚的眼神，像極了小美人魚旁邊的螃蟹賽巴斯丁。

「唔……我去趟洗手間」和恍惚的眼神天差地遠，不二站起身，踏著平穩的步伐就往廁所走去，手冢看了看那個寬大白襯衫下顯得有點空洞的背影，轉頭看看兩眼也已經通紅的球友，他放下手上的玻璃杯，也拿走友人手上的那個玻璃杯。

已經要是半夜，手冢和不二重新往小丘上的方向走，入夜後家家戶戶在窗簾後透出的星點燈光，讓整條不是非常寬大的街道顯得溫馨可愛。就這樣和不二有一搭沒一搭的聊著，天南地北，然後手冢國光發現不二帶給自己的，是比一年前更大的世界。

就像他之前告訴過不二的，他向來只專注在自己的目標上。對他而言，所有的被歸為「責任內」的事情，他都會毫不猶豫的，傾盡全力做到最好。少年手冢以為，對每件事都是必須要有堅持的，而認真對待所有事，更是人生必須具備的態度，所有人都是。

05.

不二周助是這樣，卻也不是這樣。  
「吶，手冢，所以我說，建築真的很適合你呢。」  
「嗯？」  
不二仰頭，望向天空中的點點繁星，喉間吐出的語句像是無意間的嘆息：  
「偉大建築產生的過程中必得全神貫注，並且具有紀念意義的建築……就會長久地立在那裡，成為人們的指標，或者成為精神的象徵吧。」

手冢國光沒有回答，他忍不住跟著不二的視線一起望向夜空，稀稀拉拉滿天星斗，這不是他第一次看到家裡附近的夜空，但從來沒覺得這麼美過。  
「你也想問為什麼我讀新聞吧？」  
「啊，的確想瞭解。」

兩人不知不覺走到家門前，夜風在街道上來回奔跑追逐，把不二前些時候皮膚還紅到幾乎像是要滲出血來的模樣，吹成了屬於日本春日里最好看的櫻花粉，唯獨眼裡還是那片泛著水光的朦朧。手冢有點懵，他不知道自己基於擔心或者是什麼樣的心情，總之是把不二扶進了屋子，然後蹲下來幫他脫去了視線無法對焦下根本就無法輕易穿脫的高筒帆布鞋。

才脫下來放在鞋櫃上，正想輕手輕腳地走回房讓喝了酒的不二也早點休息，就發現前一秒還坐在椅子上的人已經閃進了玄關旁的廁所，良久，手冢才又聽見廁所的衝水聲和壓的極低的漱口聲。心下瞭然，他從玄關旁的穿衣鏡里捕捉到自己臉上一閃而過的微笑，接著就看見不二一臉抱歉地走出廁所，兩人相視莞爾，以最快的速度進入手冢的臥房。

不二正認真的用一半僅存的理性戰勝自己的睡意，另一半則都拿去關心和現在站在面前的，這個叫手冢國光的人的所有事情。她眨眨眼睛，看見少年房間里排列整齊的架上書籍；伊斯折痕都沒有，媲美飯店的平整床鋪；書桌前整齊有序的各種文件，連文具用品也好好的被放在一個壓克力制的盒子里。還沒來得及發出贊嘆，隨著關門聲，身後就響起手冢國光的低純嗓音：  
「吐了吧？」  
「啊，還是被聽到了呀？」不二聽上去有點不好意思，臉上卻沒有半點歉疚。  
「我也曾經因為喝酒吐過。」

聽見手冢半夜的自白，不二豪不客氣地坐在他的床沿，抬頭看著眼前已經逐漸熟悉的友人：  
「你坐地板。」  
「嗯？」  
「這樣視線比較平均。」  
「……」

06.

「去年大一的時候，期末派對，在學長和教授的『好意』之下，我喝了大概有兩整瓶的紅酒。」  
「兩整瓶啊……」不二不禁跟著苦笑。  
「重點是，為了期末作品展覽，我那幾天睡眠品質並不好，狹窄的空間里還放著他們不知道哪找來的電子音樂。」手冢說著說著閉上了眼，把頭也枕在了床沿，不二的手邊。  
「所以你就吐了？」  
「嗯。」乾淨俐落。  
「聽起來真是……德國啊。」

深棕色的眼眸重新睜開，看見正上方比夜空更好看的藍色。他咽了咽口水，為自己的故事下了結論：  
「我只能告訴你，喝紅酒後嘔吐，絕對是最糟的喝酒經驗。」  
「啊，所以再也不碰了嗎？」  
「非必要，不碰酒。如有必要，也最後才碰紅酒。」

風的聲音漸漸停了，只剩起居室里的時鐘還獨自勤奮的在走，手冢宅的第二層，像是被睡美人的魔女下了咒，誰也沒醒——除了兩個少年。  
「所以，為什麼是新聞？」  
「吶，也不完全只有新聞吧……」

那晚，不二和手冢說了很多，他告訴他，會選擇新聞只是因為社會科學總是難以有個數學公式一樣無一例外的通則；他說他只是打網球打出了興趣，但失去轉職業的時機，所以想著去體育台工作也不錯；他說他紙制感覺到這個資訊爆炸的年代，總得讓自己還保持清醒能看出那些背後的真實。  
「我沒有什麼原則，最重要的，只是找到真正的那個自己。」  
「真正的你又在哪裡呢，不二。」  
「嘛……要說的話……」  
「手冢知道真正的自己在哪裡了嗎？」  
「我一直都很清楚。」

手冢國光感覺到自己的床沿凹陷後又重新彈起，他看著不二周助走到自己面前，一隻腳跨過自己跪了下來，兩手撐在自己的雙肩旁，倚著床沿：  
「這條路上的每個我，每時每刻，都是真正的我。」言語里，是不二周助滿滿的自信。  
「還有……」

凌晨三點一刻，少年手冢覺得不二周助可能是個魔法師，他的一舉手一投足一句話，就足夠把人凍結在原地。  
「說好了叫周助的。」


End file.
